mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Mianite War
The Great Mianite War or just The War was a war in Season One that began on Jul 8, 2014 when Tom returned to the world. Beginning When he found out that his supplies of diamonds were taken by the new inhabitant Nadeshot and that he was pranked by Tucker, he was enraged. Since he was the only one in the realm, he began to prepare. First, he took the chance for revenge, blowing up Nadeshot's new home and supplies, and also destroying the Mianite temple that Jericho was building over the days. This caused the others to think Tom went rogue. After showing he meant business, Tom began packing up his supplies and left him hillside home and ran far enough to where it was safe and created secret bases. The next day all of the players returned after hearing rumors that there might be a war. Tucker, Sonja, Jordan, and the new member of Dianite Nadeshot discussed what has occurred. They found Tom in a few minutes, and fighting broke out. When they got Tom cornered, he yelled "SAME TEAM" to Nadeshot. Nade then betrayed the others and began fighting along side Tom. First, Tom killed Jordan and Sonja. Then, Nadeshot killed Tom. Later though, he teamed with Tom again. Because of this incident, Team Mianite and Team Ianite inadvertently joined together. Before the end of the day, both sides created bases and gathered supplies and weapons to fight in the war. The War Both sides fought well, but Team Dianite was more equipped for the war, rather than Team Mianite and Ianite due to Dianite returning to the world and equipping his followers with better weapons and more supplies. His followers also strip mined and grinded more. Jordan's god Ianite did not arrive yet, and he only just came into the world. Mianite only came to the world a few times. Tom created many bases, but each was was found and raided, until they created one of the most hidden bases built (which was shown after the war) rather than Jericho, Firefox, and creating a wall of defense. Each side was lead by the first inhabitants, Tom leading Team Dianite and Jericho leading Team Mianite/Ianite. During the war Team Mianite and Team Ianite was raided over and over again, and Tom constantly assassinated each of them using invisibility potions and ender pearls to get a quick getaway. This created much frustration. Tucker was given a wooden sword by Mianite that had Bane of Arthropods (equivalent to diamond sword Sharpness II) indicating that when the time comes he will have to kill Dianite. However, Tom got wonderful strong armour and weapons which made him nearly unkillable during the war. The war became a 3v1 when Nadeshot went away for a while. Tom fought by himself against Tucker, Sonja and . The End of The War Near the end of the war, Team Mianite/Ianite no longer wanted to fight and were getting frustrated by being hunted and killed and raided all of the time. Before the end of the war, Team Mianite/Ianite decided to not fight and just let team Dianite do what they are doing and get bored and stop the war. This plan didn't happen as Tom continued to fight. The day of surrender was Aug 10, 2014. As fighting continued, Tucker was frustrated by the constant fighting and getting nowhere in the war. He discussed with Sonja and Jordan about surrendering. They contacted Tom and told that they would surrender. However, Tom thought it was a trap, so he didn't respond until later in the day when a ceasefire was called. They all met face to face creating a treaty in which Team Mianite/Ianite agreed that Team Dianite won the war, and the supplies taken from each other were given back. Thus ended the war, which lasted one month and 2 days.Category:Season One Category:Team Mianite Category:Team Dianite Category:Team Ianite